


Purple Prose

by garbage_dono



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, MOAR BANTER, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, galra allura, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: She didn’t bother holding back her laugh this time – the unmistakable flush in Lotor’s cheeks was too much to bear. “I do believe we’ve found a new craving of yours.” She stroked her thumb along his jaw, smiling sweetly as her nail caught his skin. “You like a woman with claws.”Allura has a theory. She decides to test it on Lotor.





	Purple Prose

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to the peeps in the Lotura discord chat for continuing to enable me.

Quintants of research went into Allura’s plan, and her heart pounded as she made the final preparations. She dimmed the lights, burned the Xandurian incense she had been saving for the past several phoebs, and sat back on the fresh sheets with a sigh.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. It was time. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the image in her mind, feeling her body conform to – her legs lengthened, her shoulders grew broader, her fingernails sharpened into claws. She brought a hand to her face, a soft layer of velvety fur tickling her palm as she drew it across her jaw, and she giggled. She had always wondered what it would be like, having fur like this. She could get used to it – it was strangely alluring, and she couldn’t stop touching it once she started.

Hopefully Lotor would agree.

The footsteps stopped outside her door, and she opened her eyes again, a flash of lavender appearing in her peripheral vision as she dropped her hands to her sides and sat up against the pillows. Perfect. Just as she had planned.

The door opened. “Allura?”

“Here,” she called, dropping her voice low and hoping it didn’t betray her nerves. Lotor’s eyes met hers, and she swore he stopped breathing for a full dobosh before a rush of air escaped his lungs all at once.

“Oh,” was all he said. His gaze traced up the length of her body, up her legs, over the soft black lace resting nicely on her hips and breasts. The material was soft, feather-light, so much so that she barely felt it there at all. She felt entirely naked, and she blushed as he ravished her with his eyes. “Oh, my love…what has gotten into you?”

She smiled. “Do you like it?”

He closed the door behind him, stepping forward, infuriatingly slow. She heard him swallow. “It’s…you’re beautiful.” He stopped by the edge of the bed, and he stumbled over his words for a moment. “You’re…you’re as beautiful as always. As perfect as you’ve always been.”

“But _do you like it?_ ”

He swallowed again, thickly, like his mouth had gone entirely dry. “You didn’t have to…to do this, Allura.”

“I know I didn’t have to,” she said, holding his gaze intently. Her eyes remained the same as ever, intentionally – a reminder that only so much about her had changed. She reached up, leaning forward and cupping his face in her hand. His skin was hot against her palm. “Please, Lotor…answer me.”

Slowly, he nodded. “I like it,” he said. “Very much.”

She could tell that much from the obvious bulge already beginning to make itself known in his pants. But she was glad to hear him say it. More than glad. It made her heart beat faster, and not from nerves anymore. “Good,” she whispered. “Very good…”

Carefully, she let her newly formed claws tickle his cheek, and he shuddered. “Oh, gods,” he whispered, so softly she wondered if he knew she could hear him. His eyes fluttered closed as the claw on her thumb caught his bottom lip. “The things you do to me, Allura…”

“Come to bed,” she told him. “Come here, and take me, my emperor.”

His eyes shot open, yellow cutting through the dim light as he drew in a shaky breath. His pupils were wide black voids, so dark and close she could practically see her own reflection in them. The points of his fangs flashed white as he growled. The sound reverberated through the room, making a shiver run down the length of her spin.

And then a tick later, he was on her – so quick she barely realized it was happening until her wrists were pinned above her head against the pillows. He stared down at her from above, hair spilling over his shoulders and framing his face in a veil of silver. “You know just how to drive me mad,” he breathed. “Do you know that? How _wild_ you drive me?”

He pressed his nose against the crook of her neck, breathing in deep like he had been deprived of air. She gasped at the feeling of his shaky exhale warming her skin. “Enough talk,” she sighed.

He nodded, claws skimming over her wrists as he leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. It went flying across the room, into the shadows at the foot of her bed, and she would have laughed if she wasn’t so desperate to feel his skin against hers.

She got her wish just a moment later, as he reached down and hooked one claw under the clasp between her breasts. She was surprised he didn’t tear the fabric off of her, as wild the hunger in his eyes had grown, but the moment the clasp had come undone, her bra follows his shirt off the side of her bed. “Gorgeous,” he purred, and she swore her flush spread all the way down her chest, staining her skin a deep violet.

She stared up at him through half-lidded eyes as he leaned down, bringing their faces so close that she could feel his breath against her lips. He kissed and nipped his way over her jaw, growling deep in his chest with every exhale. “Radiant,” he murmured, and Allura sighed.

His lips wandered down across the long column of her neck. Suddenly, his teeth sank into her shoulder, and she gasped as the pain dissolved into hot, tingling pleasure. “ _Delicious,_ ” he breathed.

She drew in a deep breath, opening her eyes to take in the full view of him slithering down the length of her body, almost snake-like, settling between her legs. Her undergarments rested low on her hips, not made for these longer, thicker legs, and she was suddenly hyper-aware of just how soaked they were.

“Just how long have you been planning this?” he asked.

“A few quintants,” she admitted, the word dissolving into a soft moan as Lotor’s fingers slipped under the lace. His touch felt different – hotter somehow, and yet almost reverently gentle. “I’ve been wondering…how you would react.”

He sank lower, his fangs scratching over her hip as he grasped the lace between his teeth and tugged it down. It seemed to take ages to slip down over her thighs, Lotor’s hands tracing its path behind it. He hummed as his fingers smoothed over the fur coating her legs, grinning up at her. “Am I living up to your expectations?” he asked.

She laughed. “More than.”

He pressed a kiss to her ankle as the undergarments dropped silently to the floor. “I must know…just where did you get the idea?”

His voice was rough, a good octave lower than usual, and his stare was piercing as he waited for her answer. She bit her lip. “Academic curiosity?” she offered.

“Liar,” he fired back, and she smiled.

“It was you, actually.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you…the wild glint in your eye whenever I took your knot.” Lotor growled, and she felt his teeth against her thigh. She had to ensure she didn’t let the marks fade when she regained her usual form. She wanted to wear them proudly. “You’re beautiful when you give yourself over to a rut, you know…when you let your urges take over and hold nothing back.”

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and grunted, and it almost sounded like a laugh. “You’ll be the end of me, princess.” His voice was strained, like he was struggling valiantly to keep control, to hold back.

She couldn’t have that.

“Lotor…” She locked gazes with him as she reached down and slid his pants down over his hips. When they were finally out of the way, she could feel him pressing hot and hard against her belly. “I did not do this because I worried you didn’t find me…enticing enough in my usual form.”

“No,” he said, wriggling out of the last of his clothing and looming over her, his hands planted on either side of her head. “No, of course not.”

“I did this because I want to show you that there’s no need to hold back. I’m the same as I’ve ever been, and I am far from fragile.” To prove her point, she tested the sharpness of her new claws by dragging them lightly down the length of Lotor’s chest. He groaned. “Surely you know that I can handle you by now.”

“I’ve never…thought you fragile,” he breathed, his voice shuddering.

She pushed herself up on her arms, their noses brushing as their eyes locked. “Then take me,” she commanded. “And hold nothing back, my emperor.”

He let out a shaky exhale as she lay down against the pillows again, and he leaned in to press his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss – a gentle and lingering kiss that seemed to say, _I love you…I will not hurt you._

She knew as much already, but it was reassuring to feel him remind her.

He pulled away, and a tick later his hands were on her sides, fingers digging into her flesh as he flipped her roughly onto her stomach. She gasped as her belly hit the sheets, grasping at the pillows to steady herself. He pressed her legs apart, growling as he pushed between them and planted one hand firmly between her shoulder blades.

She was more than ready for him, but when he grasped her by the hips and thrust into her to the hilt, she was barely able to muffle a scream against the pillow. He paused for just a moment, waiting for her to say something, to tell him to stop, to claim it was too much. But she said nothing. Instead, she sucked in a breath and pressed her hips back against his.

Lotor groaned, pulling back and thrusting in again with enough power to force the air from Allura’s lungs. She gripped the sheets in tight fists, claws catching on the fabric as, and all the research she had done was more than worth it now, because Lotor’s swollen knot and the ridges on his cock felt even more _delicious_ inside her than they ever had before.

She had never been fond of this position; she’d always found it somewhat unattached, facing away from her partner with her nose pressed against her bedding. But now it was as if her body – _their_ bodies – were meant for it. When Lotor grasped her hips and pulled them up, the change in angle very nearly made her scream in pleasure. It felt like he filled every corner of her body, hitting every nerve ending with each thrust and making them light up her body like the stars in the night sky.

His hands were always on her, pressed against her back or gripping her hips and thighs. The sharp points of his claws and the firm heat of his palms against her skin grounded her, and she reached down with one shaking hand and pressed it against his knuckles over her ribs.

For a moment, his rhythm stuttered, but before he could stop, she gasped, “ _Faster._ ”

He groaned, loud and uninhibited, and followed her command.

There were no more words exchanged between them as Lotor tugged her backwards, standing at the edge of the bed, still nestled inside of her. With one hand planted firmly on the mattress beside her and the other pressed against the small of her back, he slammed into her at a pace that made the air around them seem too thick to breathe.

Lotor was trembling. She hadn’t realized until she looked back at him, too curious to resist. His expression was the picture of ecstasy – his brow pinched, his jaw slack, a deep flush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Every thrust was punctuated with a shaking, desperate moan, almost a whine, growing higher and higher in pitch and louder with each snap of his hips.

She wondered if he realized just how beautiful he was, lost in his own pleasure like this. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him this way. Like he was floating in his own blissful corner of the universe.

Her entire body thrummed with pleasure, her muscles taught as she rode the edge of her own climax. It would be so easy to give herself over to it, let it wash over her and ride the crest of it until Lotor reached his own breaking point. But he was so close now, so wild with need that there was nothing she wanted more than to see him come, to _feel_ him claim her. The thought drove her pleasure even higher, but she still needed more. _This body_ needed more.

She pushed up on her forearms, pressing back against him and driving him in down to the base of his knot. “ _Knot me,_ ” she growled, the sound of it unlike anything she’d ever heard from her own throat. Deeper. Rougher. _More Galra._ It punched its way out of her before she could do a thing to stop it.

Lotor’s arm wrapped around her chest, claws pressing into the skin over her ribs as he pulled her close until her back met his chest. His skin was blazing hot, pressing against every inch of her from her neck down to the base of her spine so she felt the full-body shudder that raced through him as he came. The sound that ripped its way from his throat came from somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach – a ragged, trembling groan that she felt as much as she heard.

His knot throbbed as it swelled inside of her, and she gasped at the feeling of it even as they pitched forward onto the bed. She couldn’t help but rock her hips against it, her entire body still hot and tight, desperate for some release. She clawed at the sheets, all thoughts of seduction gone.

“More…” she gasped. “Lotor…I need more…”

He sighed against her neck. It was barely a response at all – he may as well have passed out right then and there. But his hand wandered, painfully slowly, down her flank. “I wonder…” he breathed, “Just how detailed your research was…” His thumb brushed against the scent glands over her hips, and the contact alone was enough to make her muscles tighten. “Very thorough, from the looks of it…”

He slurred his words, sounding somewhere between half-asleep and drunk as he pressed down on one of the glands, and she groaned and pressed back against his knot. She hadn’t expected it to feel like this, such hot and pulsing pleasure expanding from where the pad of his thumb pressed against her skin.

“Now do you understand why it drives me so wild when you touch me here?” he asked, and she could feel his lips stretching into a delighted smirk against the shell of her ear. He rocked his hips, shivering as he did it, tracing a path down along the scent glands she had so carefully mimicked along the swell of her hips, all the way up to her breasts. He caught the point of her ear between his teeth and growled. “Come for me…I want to feel it…want to feel you come on my knot…”

His groan was drowned out by her cries as the coil in her belly finally released, searing white-hot pleasure shooting down to the tips of her toes. She sucked in greedy, ragged breaths, drowning in the feeling her muscles clenching down on Lotor’s knot, light exploding behind her eyes. She was shaking as the feeling finally began to recede, the weight of Lotor’s body over hers drawing her back down, helping her settle deep into a pleasant haze of afterglow.

“Oh my stars…” she breathed, listening to the feeling of Lotor catch his breath as he finally went slack and rested his head against her shoulder. She let her head fall against the arm he had wrapped around her, nuzzling against it and savoring the smell of his skin.

“I was about to say the same,” he muttered. He dropped a kiss to her neck, purring softly. The vibrations traveled through her, all the way to the tips of her fingers. It could have easily lulled her to sleep. “Allura…when did I last tell you just how incredible you are, my love?”

She managed a tired smile. “You know, I can’t quite remember.” She turned to look at him, just barely able to catch a glimpse of his lightly closed eyes behind a thick curtain of messy hair.

“Inexcusable,” he said. “Allow me to say it now. You are marvelous, Allura.”

She hummed, kissing his arm softly and closing her eyes. They stayed there for some time, not keeping track of the passing dobashes as they spent them kissing and nuzzling and dozing off and on. Allura was keenly aware of Lotor’s knot tugging against her entrance with the slightest movement, and she bit her lip. “Lotor…”

“Mm…”

“How long has it been?”

He didn’t answer immediately, but she caught a glimpse of a deep blush creeping across his cheeks. “Almost a varga…”

“You’re still…”

“Yes…” He swallowed. “It’s been quite some time since I…lost myself so completely.” He caught her eye. “Are you in pain? Was it too much-“

“No! No, nothing like that. Just…well, I’d rather like to be able to look at you.” She managed a small, almost sheepish laugh. “And we’ve never been…entangled so long before.”

For a fleeting moment she wondered if they had made a mistake. From the look on Lotor’s face – as well as she could see it by craning her neck – he was thinking the same. She could just imagine the scenarios running through his head, undoubtedly involving finding some way to get to the medical bay and the most awkward conversation of their combined lives with Coran. But soon enough, with just a bit of wriggling on both of their parts, he was finally able to free himself, and he collapsed beside her on the bed, sighing in relief.

He rubbed the small of her back, kissing her temple and cheek as she rested her head against his chest. “Allura,” he murmured. “Let me see you…please.”

She knew what he meant, and she was glad to hear it. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and focused her mind on reverting to her true form. Her limbs shortened, her claws retracted, and the light lavender fur vanished and left her familiar smooth skin. She smiled up at him and found him beaming at her.

“Perfect,” he said, smoothing her hair back from her face.

She turned and kissed his palm. “You did like it, didn’t you?”

He laughed, and she felt it rumble in his chest. “I think that much was obvious.” He nuzzled against her cheek. “But I must be honest…this is the form I like best.”

“Of course,” she chuckled, and she let out a contented little sigh as she slotted her body up closer to his. “Still…I could…try assuming it again sometime.” His ears perked up, and she let out a rather undignified snort. “If you’d like.”

“You spoil me.”

“For research purposes, of course.”

“Of course,” he agreed, sagely.

She didn’t bother holding back her laugh this time – the unmistakable flush in Lotor’s cheeks was too much to bear. “I do believe we’ve found a new craving of yours.” She stroked her thumb along his jaw, smiling sweetly as her nail caught his skin. “You like a woman with claws.”

“Add it to my ever-growing list of guilty pleasures,” he said, his voice strained. She swore if he hadn’t just knotted her with more vigor than she’d thought possible, she would have gotten him riled up again right then and there. “I do have one question, though…just how did you know it would…affect me so much?”

“Well, I certainly didn’t realize your knot would take more than a varga to go down…” He choked at that, but she placated him with a loving kiss on the tip of his nose. “I suppose I was…curious. You are as much Galra as you are Altean, after all, and I suppose I wanted to…embrace both sides of you.”

He blinked, his mouth opening for just a moment before he closed it again. It wasn’t often she saw him without words. She hadn’t even been trying to render him speechless, and yet, apparently, she had. “Allura,” he finally said, his voice heavy with… _something_ that she couldn’t place. “Allura, that’s…”

He closed his eyes, shook his head, and let a soft smile slip onto his face before diving forward and tackling her onto the bed. She let out a yelp as she was covered in kisses over every inch of her face and neck and shoulders. “Lotor! S-stop – that tickles!”

“As well it should,” he said, laughing as he pulled away, his fingers still laced with hers. “Consider it payback for making me lose my composure.”

“I rather like it when you lose your composure.”

He leaned in to kiss her again, on the lips this time. He lingered longer than she’d expected, making her sigh against his mouth as he flattened his palm against her jaw. “You are a vision,” he said, finally pulling away, his gaze soft. “In more ways than one.”

As she pulled him down for another kiss, Allura decided to consider her experiment a joyous success.


End file.
